El nuevo vecino
by EroSamaSad2
Summary: Sasuke llega del trabajo, pensando en su vida, que se siente solo y sin lograr sus metas. su vida cambia a la llegada de su nuevo vecino. Alto, rubio, musculoso y ojiazul. Sasuke solo tiene una conclusión lógica. "Es actor porno". NaruSasu romance-humor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ero-Sama-Sad**_

**Ambientado en el Japón contemporáneo, Naruto es extranjero y Sasuke es japonés. Aquí esta escrito los diálogos en español, pero es japonés en la historia. Los orígenes de algunos personajes serán modificados para mi historia. **

**Disclaimer, Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al japonés kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 1.**

**NaruSasu**

Sasuke ahogo un suspiro cuando entro a su departamento. Hoy especialmente estaba estresado, su jefe el señor Tatewaki había necesitado, informes, cálculos sobre los últimos 3 meses en la compañía, había estado trabajando como un esclavo, para que su trabajo se fuera por l caño, pues su jefe había utilizado el trabajo para el mismo frente a los directivos de la empresa.

Su jefe le dio las gracias, y lo dejo ir alejando que le daría una remuneración. Sasuke quería gritarle todo lo que le había oído de su amigo Juugo, cuando tenía su ataque de personalidad múltiple; pero se quedo callado. Pero cuando eres el asistente de un dueño, tendrías que acostumbrarte a que te robaran el crédito.

Su casa no era nada en especial. Era un departamento espacioso, que tenia dos habitaciones, dos baños, cocina integral y un balcón, tenían una piscina en el techo, servicio de portero las 24 horas, su amigo Suigetsu lo llamaba un penthouse. En realidad no lo consideraba un hogar. Era simplemente un lugar donde vivir, claro tenía unos pequeños gustos suyos, pero parecían tan fríos e impersonales que resultaba un apartamento, frio e impersonal.

Dejo su saco en el sofá y la corbata. Camino a la cocina, saco una comida congelada y la puso en el microondas. Fue hacia su bar personal y se sirvió un whisky escoses. Si su hermano estuviera ahí, seguramente le diría que era malo beber, antes de comer. Pero tenia 23 años, era ya prácticamente un adulto, era autosuficiente, tenía un trabajo estable y un ingreso alto. El era Sasuke Uchiha, trabajador del año y un amor platónico de muchas.

Tenía filas de chicas esperando, por una oportunidad, e incluso hombres. Pero sentía algo que no estaba bien, podía sentir un vacio en tu interior. Como cuando pides algo de navidad y te dan algo distinto. La alarma del microondas lo saco de sus pensamientos, saco la lasaña de su empaque y comenzó a comer. Terminó, tiro el empaque en la basura y dejo la cocina.

Se dirigió a su habitación, donde se despojo de sus ropas. Se acostó en su cama King size, donde sintió por primera vez, desde que compro su cama y se mudo ahí, que la cama era demasiado grande y sentía más solo. Cerró los ojos…. Media hora después tomo una pastilla para dormir.

Se despertó, el transito no respetaba la hora ni el día. Pero bueno ahí era Tokio, una ciudad superpoblada. Se despertó y se puso un pantalón azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca. Se levanto y fue a su cocina. La luz le producía un dolor el parte posterior de los ojos, dedujo que era debido a sus tragos de anoche. Saco un jitomate del refrigerador y unos onigiris fríos los cuales los calentó en el microondas.

Se movió a la sala donde vio su saco y corbata, los llevo a su habitación y regreso donde saco los onigiris del su microondas, regreso a la sala y prendió la televisión, el noticiero hablaba sobre lo que había ocurrido ayer, el trafico, las manifestaciones y el clima, según el encargado del clima, habría un día soleado, perfecto para actividades al aire libre, sasuke ahogo un suspiro, con todo lo que había en la ciudad tendría que salir de la ciudad, para relajarse.

Cuando se dispuso a desayunar, un sonido vino de su puerta. Sasuke bufo y se levanto.

-¿Quién es?- a pesar de que era un edificio exclusivo, habían unas cuantas desesperadas, en el edificio y vecinos indeseables.

-Soy tu nuevo vecino, alto, rubio, musculoso, ojiazul, y actor porno- dijo una voz un tanto divertida. Sasuke abrió la puerta y cuando vio quien era, no pudo evitar…..un gruñido.

La persona que estaba enfrente era un muchacho, pálido, pelinegro y ojos negros de complexión física parecida a la suya, tenia una sonrisa bastante falsa y si no estuviera tan cansado, lo golpearía. Era su vecino Sai, tenía una peculiaridad de tener el tacto de un toro y la sinceridad de una ex-novia enojada. Era un pintor cuyas obras se vendían regularmente, si no le hubiera pedido a Sasuke modelar desnudo para un cuadro, Sasuke pensaría que tiraba los cuadros y vendía su cuerpo. O este caso el cuerpo de los demás.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun- saludo con su sonrisa falsa y se introdujo a su casa como si fuera el dueño. Sasuke se volvió y vio a Sai que se encontraba en su sala mirando todo con ojo de detective. Sasuke lo miro con desagrado y de inmediato hablo.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto claro y frio.

Sai lo miro. –Te encuentras estreñido- indico sus onigiris. –leí que tener mala digestión, provoca irritabilidad-

-No, estaba a punto de desayunar cuando llegaste tú- indico con irritación, Sai no era exactamente la compañía para relajarse.

-Seguramente si,- dijo mientras toma asiento y tomaba un onigiri. –Yo tampoco he desayunado, por venir a verte- dijo mientras mordía un onigiri.

Sasuke cruzo la habitación y le quito su caja. Tomó uno de los onigiris. –Pues la puerta esta abierta, podrías ir a desayunar- indico con sarcasmo.

-No deberías dejar la puerta abierta, podía entrar ladrones o personas indeseadas- explicó a Sasuke, cuyas venas le palpitaban.

-Pues ya entraron personas indeseadas a mi apartamento- indico con sarcasmo.

-En serio deberías poner más atención, con las personas que entran a tu casa-dijo Sai.

-¿Por que has venido?- pregunto cortando a Sai, el no entendería el sarcasmo incluso si lo golpeara con un piano.

-Pues no sabes, mi modelo se enfermo y necesito a un moreno que pose- dijo el de piel palida.

-Y viniste conmigo, que necesitas de que me disfrace: un samurái, un vaquero- respondió el azabache.

-En realidad no ocupas un vestuario, solo un sombrero de vaquero con el que cubrirás tu pene- dijo Sai naturalmente.

-O si claro Sai, necesito uno normal o uno para niños. O uno de color rojo- hablo Sasuke con ironía.

-Pues…. Del bolsillo de Sai comenzó a sonar. Sai hizo un ademan con la mano, para contestar. Sasuke oro por que fuera alguien que lo hiciera salir de su apartamento.

-Si…. Por supuesto… es perfecto… nos vemos en una hora….claro…- y colgó. Sai se levanto de la sala. –Me tendrás que disculpar, pero mi modelo envió a un sustituto, pero cuando quieras puedo pintarte- Sai salió y Sasuke dio un suspiro, volvía para terminar su desayuno.

Cuando disponía de nuevo a terminar su desayuno, sonó de nuevo su puerta. Seguramente era Sai que le propondría realizar un dúo desnudo con el otro modelo. Bueno siempre podría romper su mano, para que sufriera. Abrió la puerta rápidamente.

- Si vienes a pedir algo más Sai, te juro que te romper… Sasuke cayó en cuenta de quien había tocado su puerta.

Era un muchacho. No podía ser mucho mayor que él. Media unas 2 pulgadas más que Sasuke. Vestía una camisa naranja quemado, una chamarra negra de cuero, pantalones y botas gruesas. Tenía espalda ancha y la forma en V y la cintura por lo que se veía estrecha. Pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención de Sasuke. El chico tenía el rostro más guapo que ella hubiera visto. Cabello rubio despeinado y puntiagudo y ojos grandes y brillantes como cristal azul. Pómulos grandes, donde había lo que parecían tatuajes de bigotes 3 en cada mejilla, lo que le daba un aspecto fiero. Una boca carnosa, rostro un poco redondo, forma de los ojos y cara un tanto ovalada. Incluso la curva de la mandíbula parecía perfecta.

-Hola, buenos días soy tu nuevo vecino- dijo el muchacho alegremente.

Solo un pensamiento resonó en la mente de Sasuke. _"Soy tu nuevo vecino, alto, rubio, musculoso, ojiazul, y actor porno"_

-Oh mierda- hablo Sasuke. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Por los que leyeron el primer capitulo pensaran que es un plagio. Pero yo jamás había oído o visto "la chica de al lado", donde al protagonista, llega su nueva vecina que era una actriz porno. Hasta que mi hermana la leyó me dijo sobre lo parecido a la película. Pero yo no robare ideas, esta historia salió, del chiste sobre unos religiosos le tocan la puerta a una muchacha, diciendo que era su nuevo vecino, alto rubio, ojiazul y actor porno. Yo jamás robare una historia. **

**Gracias a:**

**Janetuchiha**, gracias por el alegre y empalagoso comentario, lo leí con un tono de emoción como de una colegiala.

** , **pues gracias espero que te guste este cap, y creo que actualizare los lunes.

**Goten Trunks5, **amo tus fanfics, es como recibir una bendición del papa, este nuevo giro en este capitulo, es por un poco gracias a ti. Adoro cada uno de tus fanfics NaruSasu, pero jamás leeré un SasuNaru, gracias por seguir mi historia es un placer tenerte como un lector.

**HinataYaoi95**, gracias por ser mi primer comentario lo agradezco.

**Midna-L, **creo que ya te llego mi respuesta pero sino, te la escribiré aquí. Ese tal vez es un erro de sintaxis o como lo escribí. No entendí como a que te refieres, a la forma de expresarte o como lo escribí. Y no, no estoy copiando ninguna historia y no se si te hayas fijado, pero en los SasuNaru ponen a Naruto tan femenino y adorador de Sasuke, cosa que odio y aborrezco con todo mi corazón. Por lo cual este Sasuke puede parecer un poco femenino, pero es completamente hombre o este caso homosexual. Siento por crear esta sensación.

**Agradezco a:**

**Jiyu-K.U.I, Pao20, konata-san, Ambu, , Janetuchiha, abble pain, SweetRuby, OPMDLuffy, Tsuna Uzumaki, Mamen, ; por seguirme y seguir mi historia, y agregarme como su autor favorito o historia.**

**Naruto no es mío, es de diversas empresas japonesas.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Su nuevo vecino parpadeo. Y cruzo los brazos.

-Perdón, esperaba más sobre la hospitalidad japonesa de la que tanto hablan- dijo un poco molesto

Sasuke reacciono sobre las palabras, maldiciéndose en su interior, dijo.

-Lo siento me levante de mal humor en la mañana- hablo el Uchiha.

-Eso lo puedo ver- dijo apuntando a la pijama de Sasuke. –Supongo que debieron ser personas molestas- hablo el chico.

-Si… Sasuke se corto cuando oyó la respuesta del "vecino". Dijo personas molestas, tal y como Sai. Tal vez era una broma de Sai. Si, por algo dijo, lo que dijo cuando toca su puerta.

Miro a su "vecino" era guapo, pues cualquier rubio, alto musculoso y ojiazul podría ser guapo. Nunca lo había visto. Pero podría ser uno de los modelos desnudistas de Sai. Si tenían tan poca moral como para posar desnudos por dinero, harían una broma gratis, por tener la ropa puesta.

Sasuke tomo una decisión.

-Lo siento aun no desayuno, no puedo atenderlo ahora. Ah y dígale a Sai que la próxima vez que me mande una de sus bromas, ¡le romperé y cortare las dos manos!- cerro la puerta de un golpe. Por un segundo vio un resplandor de sorpresa en los ojos del rubio, pero creyó que podía ser por que no había resultado la broma.

Volvió a su sala donde su desayuno se había enfriado, pero se lo comió. Saco un cartón de leche y dio un sorbo largo, sabiendo que eso no lo llenaría, pensó en salir a desayunar. Llamo a su amigo Juugo, y le dijo que se vieran en un restaurante en una hora. Se fue a su baño donde tomo una agradable ducha, en donde comenzó a pensar.

Tal vez no era una broma. Pero quien se mudaba a un apartamento a las 7 de la mañana. Bueno el lo hizo aun más temprano, pero ese no era el punto. Mientras salía de la ducha seguía pensando sobre el "vecino", por que se mudaba ahí, sin duda debía tener dinero suficiente, su apartamento esta en el piso 8 de un edificio de 9 pisos y una piscina en el techo. Entre más alto el piso aumentaba el tamaño del apartamento y la renta por 300 yenes. Y el pent-house, o el piso 9, era todo un piso exclusivo, grande, caro y totalmente solo, sin otro apartamento en el piso. Debía tener un trabajo prospero para poder pagar un apartamento ahí. Incluso Sai se encontraba viviendo en el piso 6.

"_Tal vez si es un actor porno" _pensó Sasuke, pero rápidamente elimino la idea. El no era un vecino, era una simple broma de Sai. Se vistió con unos pantalón negro informal, una camisa azul oscuro y tenis deportivos. Tomo sus llaves y su celular. Cuando salió no pudo evitar pasar por la puerta del apartamento 8B, donde se suponía que estaría el "vecino", toco rápidamente el apartamento y obtuvo una respuesta… el sonido hueco de un departamento vacio.

Sonriendo con orgullo, por haber superado la broma de Sai. Se dirigió a desayunar, bajo por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento. Su Audi negro se encontraba un poco sucio, pero solo iría a desayunar.

Condujo hasta su restaurante favorito, "La Pagoda de Ryu", donde Juugo ya lo esperaba, en una mesa en la esquina, con un café en la mesa.

-Hola Juugo- hablo Sasuke.

-Buenos días, Sasuke- hablo Juugo. Juugo era una persona muy alta, con sus casi 6.5 pies de altura, y su cabello naranja-rojizo y sus ojos rojos, daba un poco de miedo. Pero era totalmente inofensivo, o peligroso; incluso era vegetariano. Hasta que salía su alter-ego, que era lo totalmente opuesto a él, peor era fue lo que unió a Sasuke, pudo detenerlo durante uno de sus cambios. Ahora Juugo era el encargado en una organización, a favor de la ecología y la protección de animales.

-Que van a ordenar- llego una muchacha castaña, que para la satisfacción de sasuke no parecía tener interés en el moreno.

-Un plato de dango, y ensalada de frutas- pidió Juugo en su habitual vegetarianismo.

-Un café, onigiris y un plato de inarizushi - pidió el moreno, no le gustaban las cosas dulces.

La mesera escribió en su libreta y se retiro a la cocina.

-Algo te molesta- dijo Juugo, con su tono directo.

-No, no es nada- respondió difuso el moreno.

Los ojos de Juugo solo se movieron y se elevo sus cejas. Sasuke le conto todo, desde el día anterior, hasta la llegada de Sai y el incidente del "vecino". Juugo lo oyó durante todo el tiempo, incluso recibió las ordenes mientras él hablaba.

Al final Sasuke tomo su café y sus onigiris, no quería que se repitiera lo de su apartamento. Juugo por fin hablo.

-No eres Sasuke- por fin hablo.

-¿Que?- y por segunda vez se sintió estúpido. Pero las dos acciones le tomaron desprevenido.

-Que no eres Sasuke.- ante la mirada de Sasuke Juugo hablo. –Sabes Sasuke cuando que te conocí, pensé solo una cosa, que me recordabas a un halcón, solitario, audaz, decidido y que no esperaba a nadie, sino que hacia solo-

-Así que piensas, que empecé a cambiar- concluyo Sasuke.

-Tal vez te estresa tu trabajo al igual que un halcón estar en una jaula. O tal vez estas resintiendo tu soledad, podrías salir con alguien- Juugo encogió los hombros.- Tal vez ya no quieres ser un halcón-

"_Tal vez ya no quieres ser un halcón" _repensó Sasuke.

-Y en cuanto a tu "vecino", podrías averiguarlo, enfrentando a Sai o preguntándole a tu portero, no se supone que tienen una vigilancia de 24 horas

"_Por que no pensé en eso" _ se recrimino a si mismo. Terminaron de desayunar y siguiendo la indicación de Juugo iba a consultar a su portero, pues no deseaba hablar con Sai. Llego a comprar comida, pues aunque le gustaba la comida congelada quería una comida decente.

Dejo su Audi en el estacionamiento y subió a la recepción, donde saludo al portero, un joven llamado Izumo, de cabello castaño claro que se ocultaba, tras la boina azul de su uniforme.

-Buenos Días, Sasuke-san- dijo cortésmente.

-Buenos días Izumo-san, me preguntaba si…. Sasuke iba a continuar cuando una voz sonó a sus espaldas.

-Buenos días Izumo - dijo una voz familiar. Sasuke se dio la vuelta para ver a su "vecino", llevaba el mismo pantalón y las botas, solo el torso estaba cubierto por una sudadera negra con capucha.

-Buenos días a ti, Naruto-respondió Izumo. El "vecino" sonreía pero cuando vio a Sasuke la sonrisa se borro de su rostro, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. 

Se movió rápido atravesando el vestíbulo, con dirección a las escaleras, ignorando totalmente al ascensor.

Sasuke se movió hacia Izumo, si el lo conocía ¿significaba que?...

-¿Quién era el tipo que saludo?- pregunto sonando más desesperado que su habitual tono indiferente.

Izumo parpadeo por su forma de hablar pero respondió. –Es el nuevo inquilino del piso 9, su nuevo vecino- para cuando Izumo dijo nuevo Sasuke se sentía como si el alma le diera una patada por dentro del estomago.

El tipo no mentía, en realidad si era su nuevo vecino. Y él, Uchiha Sasuke había hecho el ridículo por estar enojado con un idiota. Había insultado a alguien incluso más rico que él mismo.

Se sintió el ser más estúpido del mundo, por creer en unas palabras de Sai. Ahora incluso se dio cuenta de que él había sido en primer lugar en pensar que era una broma. Se despidió de Izumo y subió al ascensor rumbo a su departamento.

Sin duda, estaba su nuevo vecino ahí y por el ruido, deducía que movía muebles. No los había oído ayer en la noche, pero quizás su estrés de la oficina, su repentino ataque de soledad y su pastilla para dormir; habían perjudicado su oído.

Claramente debía que ofrecer una disculpa. Pero por que, él era Uchiha Sasuke, el no se disculpaba por nada. Pero fue su error en primer lugar, lo había ofendido. Pero… pero.

"_Tal vez ya no quieres ser un halcón" _recordó las palabras de Juugo.

-Tal vez ya no quiero ser Sasuke- se dijo a si mismo. Se cambio de ropa, poniéndose algo un poco más formal, pero no tanto, tenia que dar una disculpa, no ir a una cita de trabajo. 

Tomo un Whisky puro de malta añejado, como una muestra de buen vecino, y se dispuso a ir a visitar a su vecino.

-Disculpe mi comportamiento en la mañana, fue inaceptable…

-No, inaceptable no es la palabra adecuada

-Fue impropio…

-Es tu vecino, no un inversionista

Sasuke había estado sosteniendo esta loca conversación consigo mismo desde antes de salir con su apartamento. ¿Cómo es posible que pudiera hacer que un grupo de inversionistas aceptarán una propuesta riesgosa y no fuese capaz de encontrar una manera sencilla y definitiva para ofrecer una disculpa a su vecino? Pudo haberse detenido y dejar que el tiempo pasara y luego su vecino le hablaría de nuevo, por lo visto en al recepción era amable.

Pero no el tuvo el error, él seria el que se disculpara. Antes e pensar bien llego al piso. Una puerta casi el doble de ancho de la de su apartamento, era la entrada al pent-house. El número nuevo estaba marcado en la puerta, con un estilo elegante.

Se paro frente a la puerta. Había llamado a la recepción, preguntando sobre Naruto-san (le recordó su nombre, el portero) y si todavía estaba arriba. No había bajado por el ascensor, aunque Sasuke había tomado las escaleras.

Respiro hondo antes de llamar a la puerta. En menos de un minuto se oía el normal "ya voy", de la voz Naruto-san. Naruto-san abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, pero cuando lo vio dejo de sonreír. Sasuke pudo ver que el pantalón que traía, tenía manchas de pintura anaranjada y la camisa que traía, debajo era otra a la de la mañana.

-¿Qué quiere señor? Desea hablar con Sai- por un momento Sasuke estuvo confundido, hasta que recordó lo que dijo en la mañana.

-Disculpe señor…- Sasuke no quería decirle por que busco su nombre.

-Uzumaki- dijo el rubio. Uzumaki eso era un apellido japonés. Entonces era japonés.

-Uzumaki-san, quisiera disculparme por los eventos ocurridos en la mañana-

El rubio chasqueo la lengua en señal de enojo.

-Claro, solo pensé que los vecinos tienden a ser amables, o eso creía- dijo burlonamente.

- Quisiera disculparme, solo es que mi vecino hizo algo molesto y afecto toda mi conversación-

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente- dijo claramente siendo sarcástico.

-Venía a traer esta botella como gesto de buena volunta..

-No tomo- lo corto el más alto. –Mejor dicho odio el alcohol- declaro.

-Oh, es que yo pensaba-

-Usted pensaba que aparentemente alguien que tiene su edad, le gusta el alcohol. Cuando no sabe que

-Tou-san- interrumpió una voz infantil. Naruto solo se dio la vuelta, mientras que Sasuke miraba a la nueva persona en la conversación.

**Drama no Jutsu. Buajaja, les gusta mi nuevo giro pero solo esperen esto se vuelve mas interesante, lo siento por las personas que no les gusta esto. Pero enserio eso es lo que pensaba, por lo que seguirá; pero el resumen es correcto…**

**Nos vemos **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí el tercer cap y tal vez un acercamiento de la nueva relación. O daré pistas sobre la madre del hijo. Es un niño, por que me agradan los niños; lo siento por los que querían niña. **

**Estoy muy seguro que el cumpleaños de Sasuke es 23 de julio, si no es así, háganmelo saber y corregiré el error.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Aliteru: **bueno lo mismo dijo cuando leo una historia y le cortan sorpresivamente. Y corte ahí pues para que sigan mi historia, el suspenso es bueno para los seguidores, lo siento por no actualizar, pero eran vacaciones, dormí como un oso en invierno. Aquí veras quien es el misterioso intruso.

**HinataYaoi: **Bueno como dice en mi perfil, yo cambiare a los personajes, y cuando Sasuke a sido bondadoso con Naruto. Sasuke llevándose bien con el hijo (Hasta adivinaste el sexo :3) bueno no todo será correr por un campo de margaritas, pues esto también es humor.

**Ambu: **eso que escribiste es muy tierno y Sasuke sabrá cuales son las mejores disculpas, aunque tal vez no les guste los resultados… o tal vez si? El hijo fue mi nueva jugada maestra por si no atrajo el titulo. La actualizare los lunes, no la había actualizado pues eran vacaciones, lo siento.

**GotenTrunks5: **Sí y sí a tus dos afirmaciones. Y lo se, como odio cuando hacen eso, en cuanto miro algo así, cambio el fanfic, pues no lo soporto. En eso nos parecemos según las historias que nos gustan. Y claro que continuare, pero espera.

**Kumikison4: **Gracias me esfuerzo por lograr tu reacción…. Gracias por apoyar mi historia con este nuevo giro. Y bueno la acción de Sasuke, Juugo la explico totalmente, _"Tal vez ya no quieres ser Sasuke", _así que habrá muchas cosas nuevas que el viejo Sasuke jamás haría. Y Naruto lo aprovechara… o será le del que se aprovechen.

**Raku: **Sí, tómala Sasuke. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y lo del hijo, trate de hacer algo diferente con bastantes cosas que produjeran suspenso y después diversas situaciones. Como dije daré pistas, y si adivinan te ganaras un premio… okno. Ganárselo o que el niño lo gane, que sucederá primero, pues recuerda que es hijo de su padre… gracias por decir que mi fanfic es bueno y no un cliché. Y como lees seguí tu consejo el mismo día de tu review. Lo siento por la ortografía, si soy bueno pero al escribir rápido, ni me fijo; gracias por eso. Gracias por tu compresión, en respecto a mi tardanza.

**Eli Lutz: **Gracias por el comentario es lo que más me gusta, que se tomen el tiempo aunque sea poco por escribirme algo

**Dakota Boticcelli: **Un perdón no se da, se gana. Por lo que Sasuke-chan tendrá que ganárselo. Gracias pro entender lo que quería transmitir con la frase de Juugo, _"Tal vez ya no quieres ser Sasuke", _eso es lo que espero cuando escribo. Te lo agradezco mucho. Bueno no será exactamente un mini Narutin, pero eso lo leerás aquí, haber si te parece interesante.

**Konata-san:** Hijo, ya lo se, es por eso que lo hace interesante la historia. También no quiero que Naruto, haga todo lo que Sasuke quiera. Es que lo que de que Sasuke ya no quiere ser Sasuke es que empezara a gustarle cosas que antes jamás le habían gustado o le habían interesado, como sus vecinos, el amor, su propio entorno y tal vez niños. Y si Naruto tendrá la batuta en la nueva sinfonía para Sasuke. Saludos también.

**Naruto no es mío, sino ahora seria millonario.**

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_-Tou-san- interrumpió una voz infantil. Naruto solo se dio la vuelta, mientras_ _que Sasuke miraba a la nueva persona en la conversación. _

**Capitulo 3.**

Sasuke miro al recién llegado era un niño de 3 años. O tal vez más chico, pues era pequeño. Llevaba unas pantuflas naranjas, con un dibujo de un animal con bigotes. Un pantalón azul cielo, una camisa blanca con un dibujo de un sol feliz. Traía en su mano, lo que parecía ser una rana redonda un poco sucia. Pero eso no era lo importante.

Era su gesto en su cara, más bien era la cara, lo importante. Tenía un tono de piel más morena que Sasuke, pero no tanto como Naruto-san. Tenía la cara redonda, sus mejillas se encontraban un poco sucias. Sus ojos eran grandes, como cuando te preocupas o te sorprende algo. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de Naruto-san, inclusive más grandes. Eran enormes piscinas de cielo azul y mar, brillaban como si estuvieran húmedos o a punto de llorar.

Su cabello fue lo que más desconcertó a Sasuke. Sin duda que Naruto-san era su padre (Pues nadie parecía vivir ahí aparte de ellos y aunque era raro que alguien tan joven como Naruto tendría un hijo), pues su pelo era único e inusual. Era de color naranja, más brillante del que su amigo Juugo, su pelo era despeinado como el de su padre, pero la mitad izquierda de su cabello, era plano como si hubiera dormido de un lado y se hubiera aplanado por la almohada.

-¡Tou-san, Tou-san!- gritaba el niño como si Naruto-san se encontrara muy lejos o en peligro, pues la cara del niño era de preocupación. – ¡Kurçlama no…- el niño aminoro su paso, al ver la cara del de los ojos negros. Parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke en la habitación, pues parecía asustado. Un segundo más tarde se encontraba tras el pantalón de Naruto-san, una de sus manos agarraba el pantalón como si soltarse del mayor, fuera malo. Estaba oculto como un conejo asustado.

Naruto-san parecía que había olvidado su presencia, pues miro hacia él más pequeño.

-¿Qué sucede, _Fils_?- Sasuke se confundió. No sabía si era el nombre o algún idioma.

El niño solo saco su cabeza para mirar a Naruto-san, pero giro hacia Sasuke que al verlo se volvió a ocultar, tras el pantalón. Solo así Sasuke pudo ver que Naruto-san llevaba unas pantuflas color gris, y que el piso era de madera. Eso significaba que seguían, tradiciones japonesas, pero no parecían japoneses.

De hecho el que era japonés desde generaciones, no seguía esa tradición básica en cualquier casa japonesa. Pero eso no era lo importante. El niño seguía detrás de Sasuke parecía alguien tímido, algo que no parecía tener el padre, por lo poco que lo había conocido.

El niño seguía detrás de Naruto, lo jalaba para que se acercara, pero Naruto no lo hacia. Naruto empezó a acicalar la cabeza del niño, alborotando sus cabellos más.

-El tipo enojado, no muerde- el niño solo miro a el rubio. Sasuke se enojo, pero reconsidero sus cosas, el niño lo veía claramente tenía miedo de los extraños. Y aunque Sasuke sabía que era atractivo, (Muchas chicas le habían dicho eso) su mirada y su porte, daban un aura un poco sombría y aterradora para el niño. Pero eso no significaba que Naruto-san tendría que tener esa impresión de él. Aunque no le importaba una buena impresión, sintió que debía hacer una excepción.

Sasuke se agacho, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, para estar al nivel, más o menos del niño.

–Hola mi nombre es Sasuke- sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa. Sasuke espero que su sonrisa no pareciera la extraña de Sai. El niño solo asomo su cabeza, tímido ante el adulto. El pelinaranja, miro a su padre, que le sonreía animándole.

- Vamos dile como te llamas- dijo el rubio. El niño miro al rubio. Luego salió totalmente de los pantalones del mayor y se puso frente a Sasuke. Apretaba la rana con nerviosismo, y sus mejillas se ponían se ponían un poco más rojas. Sus ojos transmitían nerviosismo, pero eran muy bonitos, como si fueran un cielo despejado en la playa.

-Taiyo- dijo en un susurro, Sasuke por su buen oído y la cercanía pudo captar.

Antes de que Sasuke hablara, un ruido se oyó en trasfondo, como si se cayera algo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo el rubio. El niño olvido su timidez y se volteo rápidamente, en busca de su padre.

-¡KULAMA! NO ESTA- grito el más chico.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono el rubio. Sasuke, mentalmente se pregunto quien era, antes de que se escuchara otro ruido.

-Se supone que estaba encerrado. Sabia que no era un buen regalo- dijo el rubio, ates de salir corriendo de donde parecía provenir el ruido. Taiyo lo siguió. Sasuke sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, cerró la puerta dejo la botella en una mesa decorativa y los siguió.

Cuando llego ahí, era una cocina bastante amplio y de color blanco con muebles de madera, tenía electrodomésticos bastantes modernos, pero en una dela s repisas a lado de la estufa, Sasuke vio al causante del alboroto. Era un zorro muy pequeño de unos 10 a 12 pulgadas, sus orejas eran muy grandes median aproximadament pulgadas, era bastante peludo de de color crema y una manchita negra en la punta de la cola. Estaba comiendo lo que parecía una caja de huevos, el ruido eran distintos utensilios de vidrio.

-Se supone que era nocturno- dijo el rubio. El zorrito detecto a los nuevos llegados, por lo que dejo de comer y empezó a correr. Naruto-san se movió para acortar su salida, pero el zorrito cambio de dirección, yendo en dirección de Sasuke.

Sin pensar mucho en se movió para detener al zorro. Pero el animal era muy listo, evadió al pelinegro y se dirigió a la puerta. Ahí estaba Taiyo, pero el zorrito era muy rápido para él, que se escapo por en medio de la piernas del niño.

El rubio ya se había movido tras el animal y el niño tras el. Sasuke se maldijo por su ineptitud, pero eso no sucedería. Corrió hacia donde encontraba el zorro, había ganado una venganza esa bola de pelos. Nadie se burlaba de Uchiha Sasuke.

La sala hace algunos momentos era inmaculada. Pero ahora era un campo de seguimiento. Naruto-san estaba moviéndose para perseguir al zorro de un lado a otro.

-Derecha… no izquierda… por al mesa… debajo del sillón- Taiyo daba ordenes a su padre, cada vez que se movía. Sasuke vio una oportunidad, el zorro iba directo a él. Se lanzo hacia el pero el zorro salto sobre la mesa. Sasuke prediciendo eso, se movió rápidamente y cuando bajo Sasuke lo atrapo.

-¡Te tengo!- dijo antes de sentir un golpe en su nuca. Lo último que vio Sasuke fueron tres colores: amarillo, naranja y azul.

**NARUSASU**

Lo ultimo que pensó Naruto, es atender a tu vecino enojón y soberbio, por un golpe con un una bola de nieve, tras atrapar a la mascota zorro de su hijo. Pero bueno eso pasaba en su vida.

No pensó que el tipo, iba a disculparse. Aunque su primera impresión fue distinta. Ahora que lo veía bien era el tipo considerado guapo. Desmaya-dormido en su sofá lo detalló disimuladamente, de pies a cabeza, era un tipo de estatura media, rozando los 1.75 cm, figura atlética y bien proporcionada, su ropa resaltaba su color de piel, con cabellos negros como sus ojos en un corte un tanto exótico según su punto de vista, era varonil un poco frio, aunque con cara de niña, sonrió para sus adentro, una niña guapa.

Mientras Naruto pensaba. Su hijo Taiyo traía un recipiente con agua fría. Aun sin soltar a su juguete.

-Gracias Tai-chan- su hijo sonrió. Naruto pensó que su sonrisa era tan igual a la suya.

-Hummm- Sasuke gimió.

-¿Esta bien, Tou-san?-

-Si- respondió el rubio.

Sasuke se sentía raro, era como estar en una bruma muy espesa. No recordaba que ocurría. Empezó a abrir sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron puntos de colores, después se fueron aclarando tomando forma, de ojos azules y cabellos rubios y anaranjado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- viendo a Naruto-san y Taiyo junto a él. Estaba en la sala, acostado en un sillón.

-Recibiste un golpe desde Suiza- dijo el rubio

-Tou-san te llevo al sillón- dijo el pelinaranja.

-¿Eh?- dijo muy agudo el Uchiha, nada propio en si. Pero la idea era rara no dejaba que invadieran su espacio personal, mucho menos tocarlo.

-No importa- Naruto corto la importancia con un gesto de mano.

-Mi bola te pego- dijo el más chico

Naruto rio un poco.

-Cuando atrapaste a Kurama, el había saltado a la mesa y te cayo una bola de nieve de Tai-chan- explico el rubio.

-¿Quién es Kurama?- pregunto el azabache.

-Mi masacota- dijo feliz el más chico

-Mascota- corrigió el rubio.

-La bola de pelos- dijo el azabache.

-No insultes a Kulama, baka- resoplo el pelinaranja. Sasuke se sorprendió por la personalidad del niño, parecía muy tímido y ahora era bastante irrespetuoso

-Modales- dijo el padre. El niño miro a su padre, comosi no entendiera por que dijo eso.

Sasuke se empezó a levantar. –Así que me desmaye por el golpe. ¿Y por que salió el zorro?- dijo mientras se sobaba en el golpe.

-Kulama hambre- dijo el chico.

-Pero ya lo alimentamos, así que no habrá problema hasta la noche- hablo Naruto.

-Pensé que el edificio no aceptaba animales.- comento Sasuke ya levantado.

- Si los acepta, pero debes pagar una cantidad sustancial de dinero- comento con desagrado el rubio

-Pero kulama es regalo de Oji-san- dijo el pelinaranja que estaba todavía con su rana en la mano. Sasuke se pregunto quien era ese tipo, para regalarle un zorro a un niño de 3 años.

-Bueno se hace tarde y me tengo que ir- comento Sasuke viendo que no hacia buen trió en ese lugar. Se sentía un poco raro su estomago, como una sensación de vacio. Localizo su botella y camino hacia ella. No había dado 5 pasos cuando oyo a Taiyo.

-¿Te vas Saske-san?- Sasuke se giro viendo como el niño lo miraba un poco confuso.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-No quieres cena con mí y Tou-san- sugirió el más chico.

Sasuke recordó, que mañana iba a trabajar y tendría un poco más de trabajo por la ida libre de su jefe. Aunque su la haya dado el permiso, lo obligaría a trabajar más para presentar a los jefes más ideas, porque ahora le pondrían más atención. Antes de negarse al más chico, Naruto-san se inclino a lado de su hijo.

-Mañana Sasuke-san tendrá que ir a trabajar, si no me equivoco- el rubio observo momentáneamente al pelinegro, quien al no dar negativa continúo. –Las personas quieren descansar un poco, además necesitamos más comida, además Kurama ataco la cocina y el comedor no esta terminado de instalar- en niño se desinflo un poco.

-Te acompañaremos a la puerta. – aunque la puerta no se hallaba a más de unos metros, Naruto-san y Taiyo lo acompañaron.

-Adiós Saske-san- dijo el rubio mientras agitaba su mano. Naruto hacia lo mismo pero sin hablar. Sasuke empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-Ahora tú necesitas un baño- dijo el mayor

-¿Por qué, Tou-san?- inflo las mejillas el menor.

-Estas lleno de pelos de Kurama y además hay que estrenar la gran tina- sonrió el rubio.

-¿Puedo llevar mis ranas?- Taiyo se animo con la idea.

-Todas las que quieran Tai-chan, todas la que quieras- respondió el mayor.

Taiyo corrió por sus ranas, mientras Naruto cerraba la puerta.

**NARUSASU**

Sasuke empezaba a realizar los balances del mes de Julio, pues era día 30, fin de mes y su jefe los pediría en la semana. Poco había sucedido la semana pasada, su cumpleaños. Una habitual felicitación de Itachi, Juugo y los molestos Suigetsu y Sai. Demasiados chocolates, botellas de vino y Onigiris (los últimos si los agradeció), pera nada extraordinario.

Una semana después lo que comenzó con una noche amarga, una desagradable sorpresa, un almuerzo con una conversación profunda, termino con la llegada de un vecino y su hijo, y la captura de un zorro.

Podía parecer extraño, pero a Sasuke le agrado su día. Habiendo terminado los balances y sintiéndose un poco cansado, se dirigió en a su ducha. Después de salir y vestirse con su pijama, tuvo una cosa en mente.

Fue un buen día, un excelente día.

**NARUSASU**

Tai-chan se había dormido antes de terminar de contar la historia, como todos los días. Cerró el libro y lo dejo en la mesita de noche. Naruto observaba la cara de su hijo, sus mejillas, su boca entreabierta y el vaivén de su respiración.

Naruto pasó su mano, acariciando sus cabellos naranjas y sus mejillas. Tai-chan sintiendo la caricia, se removió y se giro hacia el juntándose a su pierna, como si fuera un peluche, con Gama-chan en su pecho. Sus padres le habían dicho una vez, que el nunca había dejado dormir con Gama-chan, hasta el _"incidente_".

Evitando esos pensamientos se centro en su primogénito. Estaba creciendo, pero seguía siendo tan pequeño. Mientras acariciaba a su hijo, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su vecino.

No creía que el tipo (Sasuke, su nombre era Sasuke, aunque no parecía su apellido) iba a disculparse, o ayudar a atrapar a la mascota de su hijo, pues parecía muy antisocial y ermitaño cuando lo conoció. Además de que lo insulto y le cerro la puerta en la cara, sino de que lo trato como un ser inferior.

Pero al verlo desmayada en su sillón y lanzarse para atrapar a Kurama, le indicaban algo más, alguien oculto tras esa aura de misantropía. Y Naruto estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

Un ruido indico que Kurama estaba despierto, sabiendo que tenía que alimentar al zorro, para evitar el episodio en la tarde. Beso la frente de su retoño y salió de la habitación.

**Que les pareció, les gusto, dejen su comentario. Les pido un favor, estoy buscando un fanfic, en español NaruSasu, habla de un psicólogo, en el que van Naruto y Sasuke a hablar con el, el psicólogo queda muy traumado y al final termina como medico normal y tiene que atender el nacimiento de los Hijos del Hokage y Sasuke, y Sasuke esta en su cama, pidiendo su Katan para sacar, el mismo a sus bebes, es un One-shot, me divierte mucho, pero no lo he podido encontrar se los pido que me ayuden a encontrarlo.**

**Lo siento pero no deje de trabajar, incluso en mis sueños tuve ideas o argumento para 7 historias más unas para este alter ego (**_**Ero-Sama-Sad**_**), y también para mi otro yo (****Ero-Sama-Sad****) , asi que tal vez al desarrolle o las publique hasta después de estas, tienen temas diversos, incluso una se desarrolla en el mundo shinobi. Hablando de Naruto, ¿Que les pareció el manga? Pueden dejarlo en su Reviews o en PM. **

**Soy un Monstruo de Reviews, aliméntenme. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, bueno bastante tarde, pero es que hay momentos donde me llegan ideas y no estoy en lugares adecuados (Exámenes y clases) y cuando me pongo a escribir no recuerdo que había pensado y así me pasaba pero me puse las pilas y aquí esta. **

**Me di cuenta de mis errores ortográficos, se me pasa al escribir muy rápido, pero lo corregiré. **

**Agradecimientos:**

**HinataYaoi: **Gracias por el comentario, ya encontré el fanfic. Y que bueno que te gusto Taiyo, hoy leerás su punto de vista y daré pistas obre la madre así que, en capítulos lo sabrán. Si la cara de Sasuke tiene de niña, no entiendo por que no pueden ver eso. Espero que te guste.

**Ambu780: **Gracias por el comentario, ya encontré el fanfic. Espera la madre del niño será sorprendente. Y bueno a la mayoría nos dejan de desagradar las personas cuando los conocemos (Incluyéndome). Taiyo tendrá una personalidad parecida pero no igual.

**Eli Lutz: **Gracias por el comentario, ya encontré el fanfic. Que genial que lo hayas amado, y si los unirá pero en ocasiones pues todo tiene su otra cara. Te agradezco y ojala que el capitulo alegre tu inicio de semana.

**Konata-san: **Me inclino ante ti, por darme el basto conocimiento sobre Kuzay, antes su cuenta estaba aquí pero al parecer la borraron y si amo sus fanfics pues es una de las grandes creadoras de NaruSasu. Si Taiyo será un buen y Lindo y ahora no será la hora de conocer la madre, y hagan sus hipótesis y esperen a ver si se cumplen. Y su Naruto le agrada su cara de niña... jejeje

**Goten Trunks5: **Gracias por el comentario, ya encontré el fanfic en amor yaoi pues al parecer la cuenta de Fanfiction se elimino. Y si se irán acercando pues habrá un detonante en al relación pronto.

**Janetuchiha: **Que bueno que te gusto y no te preocupes por escribir que aunque amo los review entiendo sobre los demás, una pregunta como se llamaba el anime, no era "Inazuma Eleven Go"· Bueno no existen donceles, pero porque ¿Tenias alguna hipótesis? Hazme saber tu respuesta.

**Kumikoson4: **Amo el misterio es uno mi género favorito, por lo que daré algunas pistas y hagan sus hipótesis pero esperen la respuesta en alguno de mis capítulos siguientes. Gracias por el comentario, ya encontré el fanfic

**Jiyu- K.U.I: **Gracias por señalar los errores, me gustan las criticas constructivas me fije y revise y vi eso hare lo mejor para que la historia sea lo mejor escrita posible, pues soy bueno en ortografía y en ocasiones por escribir me equivoco. Pues la verdad el Romance-Humor es uno de mis favoritos y quiero hacerlo así pues pueden hacer muchos chistes y bromas y me encanta. Y pues generalmente Naruto es el que se disculpa y ahora es Sasuke. Primero terminare estas historias y después seguiré con las demás. Gracias, ya encontré el fanfic. Le echare un ojo a la ortografía. Saludos.

**Guest: **No entendí tu comentario, para mi siempre ponen a Sasuke más importante que Naruto, incluso en al serie original o es de clase alta es Sasuke no Naruto en la mayoría de los fanfic siendo NaruSasu o SasuNaru. Pero bueno pondré sus defectos y claro estoy de acuerdo con tus conclusiones de amor.

**NaruSasu**

**Capitulo 4.**

Taiyo se removió en su cama, el sol le pegaba en la cara y él solo quería seguir durmiendo. Apretó a Gama-chan contra su cuerpo, y se escondió tras su cobija.

Finalmente sabiendo que no podría dormir se levanto. Se sentía un poco húmedo de su ropa interior, pero no tanto como para usar pañal. Tendría que demostrarle a Tou-san que ya no era un bebe, sino un niño grande.

Se levanto y se estiro como un gato. El sol pegaba de tal manera que iluminaba todo su cuarto. Le gustaba su cuarto, era el más importante de la casa. Fue el primero que se decoro y fue el hizo que quisiera esta casa.

Su cuarto estaba pintado de un naranja suave, como durazno. Tenía muchos dibujos, de ranas, zorros, mar, peces, una pared donde podía rayar y dibujar sin problemas. Pero su lugar favorito era su pared de atrás de su cama, estaba lleno de dibujo que su Tou-san hizo y él. Manos, dibujos, palabras y bastantes frases, pero su favorita era una.

Un dibujo que hizo su Tou-san y él. Una cara color amarillo, con bigotes que era Tou-san y una cara pequeña de color naranja que era suya. Sola faltaba una cara. Su Kaa-chan.

En ocasiones él soñaba, que le daba un beso de buenas noches. Le cantaba una canción de cuna y lo sostenía en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba su cabello y le daba abrazos como veía que a los demás niños quienes tenían madres. Pero no era posible. Solo tenía una foto de ella, recordándola, saco la foto que tenia de ella.

La tenía porque su Oji-san le había dicho donde había una foto de ella. Fue su regalo de cumpleaños número 2. Le había quitado la foto de un lugar que la tenía escondida su Tou-san. Cada vez que preguntaba sobre ella, su Tou-san le decía que ella ya no estaba con ellos y que lo cuidaba desde el cielo. Ella era la más bonita del mundo. Su Oji-san le había dicho que sus ojos eran lo que había enamorado a su Tou-san y él estaba de acuerdo sus ojos eran más bonitos que los de sus padres.

-Tai-chan, ¿Estas despierto?- oyó gritar a su Tou-san desde la cocina.

-No- respondió.

-No te burles y ven a desayunar-

-Voy- no quería que su padre llegara a su habitación y supiera donde tenía escondida la foto. Ese fue el último secreto de su Oji-san, su escondite secreto. Gama-chan. Su primer juguete y su favorito, era también el de su Tou-san. Pero tenía una bolsita secreta dentro para guardar cualquier cosa.

Siempre cargaba a Gama-chan, para tener a su Kaa-chan siempre a su lado. Salió de la cama, no sin antes guardar la foto y se puso sus pantuflas. Oliendo la comida de la cocina, se estomago gruño.

**NaruSasu**

Sasuke se encontraba ya con su traje formal, su tableta y la lista de citas de su jefe. Su jefe no tardaría en llegar por eso ya iba en el ascensor privado a la planta alta. No dejaba en pensar sobre sus vecinos.

Sin duda era la única persona de su edad (no conocía a muchos) que tenía un hijo. Bueno no era nada extraño, muchas personas antes de los 18 ya tenían hijos, pero lo desconcertante no era el hijo. Si no la falta de la madre. No tenía nada femenino en lo que vio del hogar y el niño no menciono a nadie como una madre.

Bueno eso era raro no cualquier padre joven se hacia cargo de su hijo. El ascensor se abrió y vio algo inusual. Estaba su jefe Tatewaki en la oficina. Eso era extraño por lo general tardaba 30 minutos más en llegar.

Su jefe tenia un poco más de 40 pero parecía más viejo, por las marcas en su cara. Tatewaki era un hombre alto, tenía el pelo largo recogido en forma de coleta. Su rostro era alargado; sus ojos eran de color oscuro y tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, también destacaba la presencia de vello facial debajo de su nariz y en la barbilla. Estaba casado, pero tenía una amante y un hijo en la universidad.

Con los dos años que tenía trabajando, había conocido varios gustos y jamás había llegado temprano.

-Buenos días, Tatewaki-san-

-Buenos días, Sasuke- Sí, definitivamente si. Jamás lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, antes del viernes.

Sasuke busco en su tableta, la agenda de su jefe.

-Señor tiene que revisar los balances de la empresa del mes de Julio. Además tiene que llenar un papeleo para un embarque a Estados Unidos. Una comida a las 3:00 en el restaurante Hill, con un ejecutivo de Okinawa. Su esposa viene de Paris, en 4 días, para celebrar su 19 aniversario, en una cena, ya reservada. Su hijo celebra su titulación de la Universidad de Tokio. Su amante pidió reunirse mañana en un distinguido club nocturno.- Sasuke sabia que cualquier otra persona que leyera esa agenda, seguramente la vería inmoral o de locos. Pero bueno a él no le pagaban por preocuparse por la vida ajena de su jefe o para darle una clase de moral.

Su jefe espero un momento para meditarlo o analizar la situación.

-Después de que revisar los balances de la empresa, te entregare los papeles, para que los entregues al área de Exportación. Llama a Sato y dile que pase por mí a las 12:00, para el viaje a Okinawa, envía un cheque a mi esposa, para que sus compras de Paris tarden un día más. Dile a mi hijo que llegaremos tarde a su celebración. Y llama a mi amante y dile que nos reuniremos el jueves. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.- el jefe ordeno, Sasuke hizo una reverencia y cuando se disponía a salir, el teléfono de su jefe empezó a sonar.

Sabiendo que las llamadas a su jefe, significaban que tendría más ordenes, espero. Su jefe contesto la llamada.

-Tatewaki Sato, al habla…. O sí, estaba esperando su llamada…. Entonces cuando será la reunión… el día 7 de…. Agosto, a las 2:00pm… Claro que no…si claro, avisare a los directivos para ese día… es un honor de esta reunión… espero que obtengamos buenos resultados…. Que tenga una- Tatewaki miro su reloj- Buena noche.- y colgó.

Sasuke solo espero pacientemente por las siguientes instrucciones. No tenía previsto alguna llamada, que al parecer por lo que había escuchado era bastante importante. O se tomaron decisiones el día que salió temprano ó su jefe ya tenia prevista esa llamada. Al parecer era la primera por el extraño comportamiento de su jefe.

-La llamada que acabo de recibir es muy importante. En la última reunión se tomaron muchas decisiones importantes.- Sasuke tuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos. –Viendo las buenas ganancias de la empresa de tomo la decisión.

La llamada es de un empresario en Suiza. Si se logra llegar a un posible acuerdo, no solo será nuestra entrada internacional. No solo beneficiara a la empresa, sino a todos nosotros, incluyendo a los de abajo. Así que envía un mensaje de confirmación a las oficinas de los directivos.

-Por supuesto Tatewaki-san- dijo Sasuke e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir, hacia su oficina.

Sin duda seria un día bastante relajado. Eso le daría tiempo para saber que podría regalarle de bienvenida a sus vecinos. Ese pensamiento inconscientemente de lo que hacia, sus labios formó una sonrisa.

**NaruSasu**

-Que tenga un buen día, Sasuke-san- dijo la recepcionista con corazones en los ojos. Sasuke no le hizo el menor caso, su trayecto se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento de los empleados de la empresa.

Antes de salir a la ciudad encendió su GPS, para saber la localización, donde compraría el regalo para Naruto-san y su hijo (Todavía era extraña esa verdad).

-Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san ¿Cuál será su destino?-

-Muéstrame los mercados de frutas más cercanos- pido.

-Mercado de Frutas Exóticas _"Momotaro"_, Mercado de Frutas Premium "Golden", Mercado Ecológico Frutal _"Zetsu"- _

-Guíame al último lugar- pidió.

-De vuelta a la derecha en la próxima salida- guio el sistema.

Sasuke siguió conduciendo sin tanto problema y por intervención de Kami-sama no había demasiado tráfico y pudo encontrar un lugar para estacionarse cerca del local.

Bajo de su auto y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Empujo la puerta giratoria de cristal, y se abrió paso a un mercado, de color blanco y verde, las frutas estaban en sus mostradores, sin duda era bastante ecológico, alguien como Juugo lo consideraría perfecto.

Sin embargo no había encargado del lugar.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- pregunto a la "nada". Y de inmediato surgió algo verde de detrás del mostrador. Era un joven o un muchacho, era de aspecto bastante particular. Tenia el pelo teñido de color verde, y ojos amarillos, clara seña de pupilentes. Era de piel clara y tenia una camisa con la frase, "Morder para Vivir".

-Que va a llevar, cliente-san- dijo el tipo con una voz bastante infantil.

-Me llevare 9 _**Mikan **_(Mandarinas), 6 _**Nashi **_(Pera Japonesa) y 5 _**Ringo **_(Manzanas), por favor-

El encargado empezó a empaquetar cada pieza en unas cajas extrañas, seguramente ecológicas. Cuando termino le puso el paquete en el mostrador.

-Serán, 790 yenes, por favor- Sasuke saco su efectivo, y cuando se dispuso a pagar, el encargado miro hacia la entrada.

-Bienvenido cliente-san- Sasuke se enojo un poco por ser ignorado.

-No soy un cliente, solo estoy por el tipo moreno- Sasuke supo quien era antes de darse la vuelta. Pago y tomo su pedido, viendo a la persona inevitablemente.

Sai le miro, con su sonrisa falsa-estúpida, tenia un paquete también el.

-Que coincidencia, así podrás llevarme- dijo mientras que sonreía.

Sasuke trato de evitarlo, con su fría indiferencia. Pero Sai era Sai, así que solo lo siguió. El pelinegro llego a su auto y lo abrió, sin invitación Sai abrió la puerta de copiloto y se sentó.

Sasuke soltó un gran suspiro, sabiendo que no le quedaba ninguna opción. Prendió su auto y comenzó a conducir.

-Sabias que venden las mejores pinturas en ese mercado. Enserio uno pensaría que era serian en lugares especializados, pero no.

-¿Por que estabas siguiéndome?- Sasuke no quería entrar en una plática sobre el arte.

-Bueno primero pensé que habías seguido mi consejo para evitar estar estreñido- a Sasuke le tembló el parpado.

-Pero luego recordé que a alguien tan amargado como tú, no le agradaría comer algo dulce- Sasuke se pregunto que sí chocaba ahora, podría sobrevivir él, pero no Sai.

-Sai te das cuenta, que estas en mi auto y si yo quisiera podría dejarte por el camino- amenazó Sasuke.

-Pero yo nunca te he hecho algo malo, Sasuke-kun-

Sí claro. Tú no me provocaste una paranoia que termino en una discusión con Naruto-san, pensó amargamente el pelinegro.

-¿Así que para quien son las frutas?- inquirió el artista.

-Sai, no te han dicho que es e mala educación, entrometerte en la vida de alguien- dijo sarcástico el conductor del Audi.

-Pero se supone que los amigos, se interesan en lo que hacen sus amigos- dijo claramente.

-Cuando he dicho que eres mi amigo- dijo ya prácticamente enojado.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, si no fuéramos amigos no me llevarías en tu auto- dictamino muy serio y confundido el artista.

Sasuke tuvo el irremediable deseo de golpear su cara contra el volante, pero si lo hacia, chocaría al momento de estacionarse. Se estaciono en su lugar y de inmediato salió Sai y sasuke solo cerró su auto.

Se movió rápidamente por estacionamiento, no sin antes tomar su paquete con él. Llego al otro extremo de estacionamiento y tomo el ascensor, para alejarse de Sai. Que tendría que subir a la recepción, para tomar a uno.

Sus ojos se posaron en el ascensor. Estaban marcados los diferentes pisos, incluyendo la piscina en el techo; solo el piso 9 era especial. Para poder subir a ese piso por ascensor, se tenía que introducir una clave especial.

Bueno podría subir hasta su piso y después utilizar las escaleras, para subir a apartamento. El ascensor se abrió, y Sasuke salió, camino a su apartamento, y entro. Se fue a su habitación, y cambio su traje por unos jeans oscuros y una camisa informal. Se sentía extraño como si fuera a un colegial a una cita, cuando ya era todo un hombre joven.

Para despejar esos pensamientos, salió rápidamente. No sin antes tomar las frutas. Se movió a las escaleras, llegando al piso, camino hasta la entrada y cuando se disponía a tocarla, se abrió.

Y por segunda vez en el mes, se quedo sin habla ante lo que veía.

**Chan, chan, chan, chaaaan. Y de nuevo suspenso, me encanta esto. Pero bueno si alguien quiere conocer al jefe de Sasuke, busquen Tatewaki en Naruto Wiki. Es un samurái que salió en un relleno. Esperen un mayor acercamiento y las hipótesis de la madre de "Tai-chan", guárdenlas y esperen si se comprueban. Lamento que esta no fuera el acercamiento, pero en el siguiente verán uno así, con un poco de "Huh-huh", si saben a lo que me refiero.**

**Aliméntenme con sus comentarios, Si quieren. **


End file.
